Cursed
by j0lene
Summary: "Hey," He spoke softly grabbing my arm. I wrenched it away before he could see. His eyes widened in shock, hurt showing on his face. I turned away. "You're not cursed." I looked down at my hands where the skin was bubbling and desperately wished I could believe him. - Rated T for language.


**A/N: It's been a while since I've been on this website, hasn't it? I apologize from hell and back for that. I have no valid excuses, other than I've been super busy. I've been thinking about the Blue Pills and its sequel and I decided to put it on hold. I lost the route it was going on and I was also confused. Hopefully in between working on this new story I'll find the time to work on it. This is a new story, I randomly got the idea when I was dabbling with ideas and I hope you like it. I won't be able to post as often as I like, but I promise I will be able to get to it when I can. Thank you guys so much. –Kitty**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

My hands were still on my lap. The blonde driver in front of me hummed under his breath to the soft classical music that wavered out of the speakers. My yellow duffel bag was next to me, stuffed with whatever the social worker deemed that I would want. I let out a quiet scoff, wondering how ludicrous it was that she thought she would know what I would want, what I needed. I shook my head at the thought. I still haven't checked what she had packed for me, I knew I would have all the time I needed after I was dropped off.

My mouth was slightly dry from being unable to say more than a couple words a day. Even when I was assaulted with questions and inquires, I stared forward, unable to hear what they were saying. Not that my answers mattered, what happened was the cruel side of nature, nothing I could have prevented. They said I was in shock, but I felt awake. As if something snapped within.

I let my teeth rake over my bottom lip, peering out of the tinted window. We were passing over a bridge, overlooking a beautiful turquoise ocean. I stared at it for a moment, almost able to taste the salt in the air, trying to feel something. Appreciation of the beauty before me, but I felt numb, lacking feeling. Moments passed and the ocean dipped from my view and I turned away.

I could feel my eyes pricking with tears, though I gritted my teeth and willed them not to fall. I was not going to show up with red eyes and a bloated face, I was strong and I was going to show them I wasn't a weak little girl who needed coddling. Though, I suppose it wouldn't matter if they decided they didn't want me there.

Not that I would blame them. I didn't even know any of them existed until about a week ago. An aunt I never knew I had and her son, about my age, a cousin. I knew I should feel a rush of happiness, knowing that I still had a family, but I was still numb, uncaring either way.

Needing some kind of simulation, I rubbed my hands together as we pulled away from the bustling city. I kept my eyes forward as hours passed and the scenery drastically changed. Next time I looked out of the window, we were in a small neighborhood. The houses were separated by dense trees, tall, sending shadows over the car.

I was confused. When the social worker told me that my aunt lived in California, I had pictured beaches and the sun. Here, though, the sun was blocked by the clouds and I could faintly smell that the town was battered by a storm beforehand. Now, everything looked green and alive, beautiful. I preferred the solitary a forest can bring. I felt a rush of excitement flow throughout my body, the first feeling I recalled having, since we left the airport hours before.

"Nervous?" The driver was trying once again for an attempt of conversation. I raised my eyebrows, meeting his kind brown eyes in the rear-view mirror. He worked with the child protection services and had offered to drive me to the town I would be living in. I had accepted, only to delay meeting the people who were now responsible for me. I kept my eyes on his, my body rigid. I wanted to admit, yes I was slightly nervous, but something within kept me from answering. I refused to break eye contact.

He chuckled after a moment, looking out of the window. He had broken the contact and I felt something snap inside, letting me go. I bit my lip, feeling rude for not answering. I opened my mouth to apologize, but he beat me to it. "It's okay to be nervous, I'm sure you'll be fine." He reached over and cranked the volume up more. I could barely detect the fear coming off of him. I scrunched my nose in confusion. What had just happened? This man was maybe twenty years older than I and I wasn't very big to begin with, why was he frightened?

I decided not to dwell on it, looking out of the window again. The houses we passed weren't very big, some varying one story, some were two. They were all painted rustic colors, every yard filled with beautiful tall trees. I was happy at the sight. I was dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt; I knew I would fit in here more than if they lived more towards the city.

The black SUV pulled into a circular gravel driveway. My heart pounded in my chest as I stared up at the house that I would be staring at. It was a dark green color with off-white shutters. It had a porch in a dark brown and it was two stories. The screen door had paint chipping off of it and it was shut. The white door was open though, and a pale face peeked through it.

I stared forward, feeling panic slightly run through my body. Every muscle tensed, telling me tor run. I was not a very social person, I didn't enjoy big crowds, I didn't have many friends and I liked being alone. I was independent; I could be alone for days, I preferred it that way. I wasn't always like that, though. When I was younger, I was eccentric and no one could shut me up. By the time I had turned seventeen, I grew quiet, antisocial. I didn't care for company. I didn't know why, it was as if a switch was turn on and I didn't bother calling any friends back. They eventually grew tired of me ignoring them at school and stayed away. The driver shut of the engine, stepping out. I knew I should follow, but I was rooted to my seat. My body needed to run away, my mind was begging me to do it. I could hear multiple pairs of voices in the house and the urge rose.

The screen door opened and shut with a loud bang. A middle aged woman had stepped out, dressed in a pair of jeans and a white top. Her black hair was twisted into a braid. Her brown eyes scanned the car, waiting for me to come out. I assumed she was my aunt, even though I looked nothing like her. A boy followed her out, around my age. He was a spitting image of her, same dark hair and tanned skin. He wore a maroon shirt and a pair of jeans, but what caught me was his eyes. They reminded me of a Golden Retriever, though they were filled with sadness. This must be the cousin.

He was accompanied by a lanky pale boy with brown hair. His eyes were golden and as he stepped out, he stumbled slightly, as if he wasn't accustomed to his long legs. He wore a green flannel and his honey eyes were filled with playfulness.

I stared at the three, emotions swirling within. I could detect two more people inside, maybe three.

The door opened, sending a handful of scents into the car. I recoiled, shifting into the seat. The muskiness of the damp forest was calling for me and I dug my fingernails into my palm to stop me from dashing out of the car. The driver stared at me expectantly, wondering why I didn't jump out and join the three.

My aunt stared at me for a moment before stepping down the three stairs that lead to the compact dirt in front of their house. Her brown eyes widened as she stared at me.

"Naira?" My aunt spoke carefully. I stepped out, my duffel bag dangling from my fingertips. I stared at her as she cocked her head. "You look so much like your mother." I nodded in response as she slowly smiled, revealing two rows of white teeth. I closed the distance between eyes, maintaining contact. "I'm Melissa, but I'm sure you already knew that." I was sure, as well, that I should have known that, but I had blocked off all the information the social worker had told me and now I was stuck. "Boys," She waved the two teenage boys forward. She smiled at me, but I was unable to return the gesture.

"I'm Scott." The tanned boy proclaimed, sticking his hand out. I met his eyes and clasped onto his hand as a smell hit me. It smelled faintly of wet dog and I wrinkled my nose. "This is Stiles, he's one of my friends." He gestured to the boy next to him.

Stiles raised a hand. "Hey."

I nodded, dropping my hand and resisted the urge to wipe it on my jeans. The smell still lingered.

A burst of laughter came from inside of the house and I jumped, surprised. My eyes widened slightly, staring through the window, trying to find the people within.

"I'm sorry." Melissa gave me another smile. I didn't return this one on purpose. Why would she bring so many people and overwhelm me? I wondered how many more people I was going to have to endure before I could be alone. "We thought it would be fun to bring some of our friends over, to make you feel more welcomed."

I nodded and held back a scoff. I was far from welcomed. I would have been more comfortable if I had just shown my room and left alone, but I had a twinge of guilt. Appreciate the effort. I scolded myself.

"Hi." I said finally. I was relived when none of them dared to bring me into an embrace. I couldn't handle that.

"Hi." She repeated. "Come inside, we'll introduce you to everyone."


End file.
